Now You Know
by LGFever
Summary: One shot songfic. Pure LG fluff. Gordo tries to tell his beautiful best friend how he feels about her. Will he get up the nerve and finally do it?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Now You Know' belongs to Hilary Duff (please, listen to it, it's great).**

_"In these eyes"  
_'Those beautiful hazel eyes of her…'

"_More than words"  
_"Omigosh, Gordo! Did you just hear it? Ethan Craft said I'm looking hot!" 16 years old Lizzie McGuire squeaked.

"_More than anything that I've spoken"  
_"Cool," I replied, unenthusiastically.

"_As the skies turned to gray"  
_"Gordo! You know I've liked him since… ever! Don't you understand this is huge for me?"

"_My heart's just about to crack open"  
_"Yes, Lizzie I can understand you love if the person you have lo-liked for your whole life compliments you," I said.

"_So the story goes"  
_Her eyes grew bigger.

"_There's something you should know"  
_"Gordo? You like somebody and never told me about her?"

"_Before I walk away"  
_'Tell her,' my inner voice told me, 'and get this over with'

"_and I blow the ending"  
_"Nope, I-It was just a saying…" she sighed in frustration and went back to her Math's book. I continued to watch her chewing pink pencil, thinking. She looked so cute like that.

"_I never wanna be without you"  
_"Mr. Gordon!" I jumped in my seat, all the class but Lizzie laughed.

"_Oh no, here I go"  
_"What were you staring at that was more important than doing your work?"  
_"Now you know"  
_"Yeah, Gor-dork," Kate said. "Is Lizzie chewing her pencil that important?"

"_What I feel about you"  
_We both blushed, the teacher send Kate to shut up (in more serious terms) and all the class laughed again.

"_there's no running"  
_"Now, go back to your work"

"_I must have been wrong to doubt you"  
_Kate continued to make us (specially me) kiss sounds. I was about to punch her, but held it back.

"_Oh no"  
_The class finished, we went to our lockers. I held my camera and started to tape her.

"_There I go"  
_Kate came again. "Yeah, Gor-dork, tape Lozie so you can watch her at home too!" her posse laughed, Lizzie blushed more.

"_No control"  
_"Kate, shut it. Nobody cares about what you say" she rolled her eyes and gave me the 'Whatever' sign.

"And I'm fallen"  
"So, Gordo, where are we going tonight?" Lizzie asked me. "So now you know"  
"Gordo! Movie night!" she exclaimed. "Did you forget about it?" 

"_Feel so light"  
_"No! Of course not!" I replied. "How could I?"

"Craving oxygen"  
"Coolie… your place? Lanny is staying tonight…" I nodded.

"All this truth's left me empty"  
'Should I tell her tonight?' 

"_Will you run"  
_'What if she wants to get away from me?'

"_Can you handle it"  
_'What if she hates me?'

"_Cause I need you to tell me"  
_'I need to know how she feels too…'

"_Maybe this is bold"  
_"Gordo! Are you ok?"

"_But I'm hoping you'll stay for the happy ending"  
_"I hope you'll be…" I mumbled. She gave me a strange look.

"_I never wanna be without you"  
_"Hi, Mrs. Gordon!" Lizzie cheered in Gordo's front door.

"_Oh no, here I go"  
_"Why, hello, Elizabeth. David is in his room, with his camera"

"_Now you know"  
_"Thanks!" she ran up and opened his bedroom door slowly.

"_What I feel about you"  
_"-my best friend. It's wrong, but I do… She's beautiful, both inside and out, and I couldn't live without her"

"_there's no running"  
_Lizzie frowned when she heard those words, coming from a video.

"_I must have been wrong to doubt chu (You)"  
_"I'm afraid to tell her, 'cause she might hate me"

"_Oh no"  
_She finally knocked, and heard a bump and Gordo turning the TV off.

"_There I go"  
_He opened the door, his curly hair all messy.

"_No control"  
_"Hey," he said. "I was sleeping, I forgot…"

"_And I'm fallen"  
_"I-It's Ok…" she said, still thinking about the video.

"_So now you know"  
_"Were you watching TV?" She asked.

"_No I won't look back"  
_"Huh? TV? Nope," he said.

"_When I tell you what I think about chu (You)"  
_"Right…" she said. "Heard anything 'bout Randa?"

"_No I won't look back"  
_"No since last week, when you told me she called you," he replied, feeling a little weird about her questions.

"_When I tell you what I think about chu (You)"  
_"So… no e-mails? Or IM?"

"_So the story goes"  
_"No, Lizzie. I haven't talked to Randa since… two weeks ago," he said.

"_Yeah"  
_Realization came over her. "Omigosh…" she said.

"_You already know"  
_"Gordo… you're not in love with her, right?"

"_So don't be a fool"  
_"What are you talking about?" he inquired.

"_And go spoil the ending"  
_She got up and ran out of his house, he followed her.

"_I never wanna be without you"  
_"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire!" he yelled. "You're not leaving till you give me a reason!"

"_Oh no, here I go"  
_"I can't believe you!" she cried. "I heard your video!"

"_Now you know"  
_He stopped dead on his tracks. "…the video?"

"_What I feel about chu (you)"  
_"Gordo, I'm your best friend!"

"_There's no running"  
_He sighed, looking down.

"_I must have been wrong to doubt chu (You)"  
_"See? That's why I never said anything…"

"_Oh no"  
_"See ya," he said, and started walking home again.

"_There I go"  
_She stood there, looking at him.

"_No control"  
_"Gordo! You never wondered why I reacted like this?"

"_And I'm fallen"  
_He shrugged, heartbroken.

"_So now you know"  
_"I… I've been starting to care about you. A lot"__

"I never wanna be without you"  
He stopped and, slowly, turned around.

"_Oh no, here I go"  
_She was looking down, blushing.

"_Now you know"  
_"It's just that… it didn't feel right. I mean, we're best friends!"

"_What I feel about chu (you)"  
_"But I won't deny it anymore," she said.

"_There's no running"  
_"You won't deny what?" he pressed her.

"_I must have been wrong to doubt chu (You)"  
_"You're evil, David Zephyr Gordon," she stated, leaning closer.

"_Oh no"  
_"And why is that?" he played.

"_There I go"  
_"Because… I love you, Ok?" she blurted out, and blushed madly. She covered her face with her hands.

"_No control"  
_"Well, what an amazing coincidence…" she looked up slowly.

"_And I'm fallen"  
_"Because I think I might love you too…" he said, placing her hands down.

"_So now you know"  
_"You're a fool…" she said, right before kissing him.

**AN: Lubi (LizzieyGordo4ever): Thanks a lot! You're an awesome (a little more dark) writer than me!**


End file.
